


Only the Bird is Free

by hardboiledbaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows: a falcon cannot truly be owned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Bird is Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Granderobino](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Granderobino).



Tony raised his arm, held his breath, and waited. After a moment, the falcon swooped down out of the sky and perched on the gauntlet. Unfettered by jesses or hood, he was magnificent.

Tony stroked the feathers gently. He wanted to hold the raptor and keep him close, but he knew that any such attempt would fail utterly. The bird could not truly be owned. He came to Tony freely when called, and with that Tony tried to be satisfied.

But when he awoke and found the pillow next to him already cold, he realized it would never be enough.


End file.
